The Curse within a dress
by Fated Angels
Summary: When a princess received a black dress for her 18 birthday, get saved by a knight while falling out of a balcony and introduced to a prince on the same day, what will happen to her life?
1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue 1~**

* * *

><p>On the tenth of October, I was born into the Kingdom of Innovance. There I was born to the King and queen, along with my twin sister Evaline Valliere who was born earlier than me. I have always admired my older sister as she had things I didn't have. Beauty, Kindness, Gentleness and lots of different things I could not possibly name. We were different. I am weak and have always relied on people to choose things for me. Always listening to my parents, I never anticipated that I would change but I kept believing and had little strings of hope.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**````` Prologue 2 ~**

* * *

><p>My 18 birthday is coming in a week and preparations were being made. Our father ordered two dresses which we were told to choose from for the party. One was a beautiful pure white dress, while the other one was an elegant and stunning black dress with lace. As usual, my sister decided her dress, leaving me with the other dress. She wanted the white dress and I willingly took the black dress.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The birds outside my window are chirping cheerfully. It was the day. I woke up and walked to my balcony and stood on the railing to admire the birds that are visiting my courtyard. The flowers were in full-bloom and i felt some form of happiness grow inside me as if it were contagious. I leaned forward my little balcony railing to enjoy the fresh air the plants had to suddenly my footing slipped and it hurled my body forward. I felt a shocking sensation run down my spine and was prepared for a harsh landing. But…..? It's such a soft landing or am I dreaming?

"Are you alright?"

It's a guy's voice, DEEP, ALTO.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone unknown to me. Well who is this guy? I questioned myself, kinda puzzled.

"Ermm… I guess I'm alright? Can u put me down?"

I have no idea why but I felt a sudden rush of blood in my head.

He nodded and smiled at me before putting me right back on my feet.

"Who are you?" I questioned instinctively.

"I'm Knight Saito Hiraga, nice to meet you my Princess."

I blushed at the word 'My Princess', again I have no idea why on earth am I reacting to this.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you knight Saito. But I have to get going so….." I kinda said that unwillingly

"Okay then, have a good rest."

Within a few moments, he vanished from my sight and left behind a tingling sensation somewhere within me.


	4. Chapter 4

As the beautiful sky turns into a twisted but sweet mixture of yellow and orange, I got dressed in my black dress. The reflection on the mirror satisfied me and I decided to give it a final touch by wearing my Diamond tiara and earrings.

I turned towards the door, ready for the party all proud and confident for once.

All the party preparations were perfect. Hundreds of guest filled the Ballroom, chatting happily as they took petite and delicious looking snacks off sparkling silver plates that the castle's chef prepared. In a distance, I spotted my father and saw him desperately signalling for me to come to him.

"Come over here Lousie," father patted the seat right next to him. I nodded and at the same time, I saw a Handsome looking guy right next to where father asked me to sit. I sat down and father began the Introductions.

"This is my younger daughter Louise." He said to that guy.

"And, Lousie, this is Prince Julio from Romalia." After father finished his sentence, Julio reached out his hands and gently took mine, kissing my fingers. _I felt my ears turning red and heating up._

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lousie." Somehow his smile was as radiant as the sun.

"Yes it sure is…" I answered automatically.

The music started, signalling the start of the Masquerade ball. I grabbed a elegant butterfly mask which fitted my dress.

Prince Julio grabbed my hands as he took a mask and whisked us into the ball.

We started dancing. It was very wonderful how he managed to guide me, a clumsy dancer perfectly. For once, at least I'm not stepping on a innocent guy's foot…

"Well, you sure are good in dancing," I grinned at him.

"Ermm…not really…" He answered humbly.

Before we are able to finish this conversation, the music changed and I was whisked off to another guy…


	5. Chapter 5

We danced quietly, not a word from this has been awhile and I felt this awkwardness within me.

"_Who are you?''_ He asked dragging all three words.

"Isn't this a Masquerade ball?" I questioned intentionally to make him feel some kind of awkwardness.

But his voice seemed familiar and I know I heard it before…..**somewhere**…**but, where?**

_**DEEP…..ALTO….**_

"So you aren't revealing your identity aren't you?" He whispered in my ears, leaving my ears with a tingling sensation…

The music stopped.

_My heart skipped a beat._

His fingertips touch mine, creating a warm feeling as he took me outside….to a dark hallway…


	6. Chapter 6

**In the dark hallway where the only ones present were the Princess and the unknown guy….**

"Now, are you telling me your identity?"

Somehow, this is making me feel _super pissed off_….

"It was supposed to be….." before I got to finish my sentence, this rude dude cut me off.

"Yes, I know!" he exclaimed with frustration.

WOW, this guy is sure rude! Who did he think he was talking to…..

A sudden quick action from me interrupted my thoughts. He held me close. Pressed me against the wall.

My heart went from a walk to a run, a run to a jump…It kind of annoyed me, what's wrong with me?

The air surrounding us was silent, not a squeak. He got closer to me and whispered something into my ear….

I heard nothing, but once again felt a tingling sensation in my ear. I saw his hands reaching towards his mask…..

Before I knew it, both of us were 'Maskless'.

Instictively, when I saw his face I had a reaction "It's….you?" !

I felt my chest throbbing, my heart rate equivalent to a running cheetah….

"Well, it was a wild guess it was you. I didn't know that you were so stubborn."

Now, his turning his way to a raging storm, he really stepped on my nerve!

"Weren't you supposed to be on duty as a knight?" I asked him, meant to provoke him.

"Well, It is my off day," he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Knight Hiraga, I as Princess command you to resume your duty!"

"You are so mean after all the trouble I got to get a day off!" He gave a long sigh.

"Call me Saito." He , that was random!

Before I got to give my opinion, I felt a tug on my wrist. A drag.

"Hey, where are we going…" Before the sentence gets the chance to be completed, I realised I was starring into a Galaxy of stars.

"Wow…." It was the only word that I managed to utter out at that point of time.

"It's….wonderful….." Was the next thing that I managed utter out.

"No, what's more wonderful is you." He replied.

At that moment, It felt myself feeling extremely happy, _in ecstasy_.

I felt his breath on my head, _It's just so amazing how fast my heart was racing…._

Embracing me from behind, he said "Sorry Louise, but I need to go…."

The moment I felt his hands gone, I turned around and realised he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A few days after the party…..**

The night sky is pitch black, 'starless'. It was a silent night. A chilly night. A night where you can hear the owl's creepy hooting. I decided to read Romeo and Juliet, a book that I received for my birthday. The chilly night made me crave for my favourite hot strawberry tea and hence, a sudden urge for it.

"Siesta?" I asked for my personal maid.

"Hime-sama (Princess in japanese), what do you need?" she asked in a respectful tone, like she always did even when I was much younger.

"Please get me a cup of strawberry tea and please make it sweet." I replied like I always did, with appreciation, even though she is my maid.

"Yes Hime-sama." She disappeared outside after receiving my command.

**In the hallway…..**

_(Siesta)_

"Hmm….Sweet Strawberry tea…" I tried recalling what Hime-sama told me. I have always admired Hime-sama for her kindness, even to a servant like me. I wish to repay her kindness someday and now, I'm doing whatever I can….

Suddenly, I felt my body clashed with someone. I fell onto the ground and somehow, twisted my ankle.

"Ouch!" I let out a cry of pain.

A foreign hand reached out to me, followed by a warm voice.

"Are you alright?"

_My heart skipped a was love at first sight…._


	8. Chapter 8

**I was in a unreal dream.I didn't want to end it, a dream with only me and him.**

"Hello? Hello?" I hear a voice….

Unwillingly, I snapped back into reality._Such a shame….._

"Are you alright?Are you hurt anywhere?" A voice from above me?

I turned my head, it was _**him.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Louise's room…<strong>

Siesta is unusually long. What could have happened to her? She always comes back within five minutes. The clock ticked on and every second I get thirstier and felt somehow even more worried. The words 'What could have happened to her' kept on haunting my mind that I finally have the resolve to go look for her. I got up from my seat, opened my door and walked briskly in search of her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the hallway...<strong>

**(Siesta)**

_OUCH!_ I suffered even more injuries when he attempted to pick me up and failed, knocking himself out. OH GOSH! What do I do now?

"Nyah!" I can feel him through me. "Aah!" He is so fierce even though he is unconcious. "Nyah!Nyah!" He made me fell on top of him, My chest against his.

Just then, I heard familiar footsteps. "Sies..ta?" She asked shocked, rooted on the ground.

Before I can give Hime-sama a answer she turned around and ran, the fastest I have seen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Louise)<strong>

I never thought that siesta or him was like that. It sickens me, sick to my stomach. I turned the doorknob, lead myself into my room, sat down on my bed. Anger shot through me like a sedative given to me. It felt like my head was on fire. It rose, it rose, it rose. I felt something on my back, some energy going there, something growing there, bigger and bigger. I felt limitless.

**Knock! Knock!**

The anger ceased almost immediately, it felt weird, leaving my state of mind in confusion.

**Knock! Knock!**

I went to get the door, gingerly.

It was him.

"What do you want?" I barked angry at him.

He looked confused. I saw question marks on his face.

"Just wanted to see you." He answered.

I let him into my room and patted on my bed, signalling for him to seat there.

"Why?" I asked like it took an eternity for my mouth to say that.

He stood up, took my long hair and kissed it. "No Whys."

He tripped on my bed when he tried to seat down again, lost his balance and landed on me.

I felt my lips were on his and I felt very happy deep in my heart. He kissed me in a way I would never forget. I can feel my tougue interwined in his. A sweet sensation...The kiss broke. "I love you Louise." Right after,he lead my hands to unbutton his shirt. I felt the smooth and hot surface of his body with my hands. He unbuttoned the only three buttons on my dress and pressed against me. His skin was so perfect that I cannot resist anymore. I touched him even more and again felt the smooth texture...

"Nyah!" I felt him touching my chest as gentle as he possibly could. My heart contracted and expanded really fast and I wonder if he could possibly feel it beating. "Nyan!Nyan!" I felt him touching me through my night gown."Saito?" "Sorry Lousie. I'll be gentler." he said and kissed me again. Now, I was again taken in by him. Is there such a wonderful world that existed?

The night drifted on and we continued...On and on like it will never end.


	9. Chapter 9

Though the morning have arrived, the little me still wanted to believe it was still last night, the most beautiful night I had. Thinking it was a dream, I pinched myself, I'm in reality...or so, I thought. Surprising warm breeze rushed into my room...The only evidence that he was here was the smell of his scent, deeply embedded onto my bed. Reluctanly, I lifted myself up and strolled to my very own balcony, where a sweet favourite scent of mine pleasured my sense of smell..._Iris!_ There it was, in a bouquet with a lavender card. I took it, excited, but the memories of the previous night flooded my mind, both painful and sweet._ "Where is he?" _I questioned myself unconsciously and **blushed **at the fact that I did. I unfolded the card.

... !

**My heart was throbbing. HARD.**

* * *

><p>Just then, there was a faint knocking sound on my door.<p>

"Louise? You awake?" I cleared my train of thoughts. Definitely, _**Father**_. It makes me wanna act all spoiled and defiant. "Yes, I'm awake," i answered without much thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrative<strong>

She had forgotten the presence of the iris, the scent of her boy- Saito. Her father is about to enter the room, ignorant of her daughter in a relationship- what more, with a knight. She let him enter her room. Her observant and alert father's eye caught sight of the bouquet of iris on her daughter's bed and the unusually messy bed his daughter had. He voiced out his thoughts in four simple word, "He sure acts fast." This four simple words triggered a reaction in his own daughter and her daughter tries to cover it up. "I beg your pardon, father?" However, the wise king of Innovance saw through it but he choose to keep his lips tight, sealed. "Anyway I have an agenda with you." He choose to change the topic. "It is regarding the kingdom. Do you want to meet the prince again? He seemed to have interest in you" He was expecting a yes from his daughter. "Uhm...ok, I guess?" She seemed to know what her father is expecting, though she does not have much of an interest to meet the prince again, she already had him- the irreplaceable him. She sensed she had no choice but to let her father play matchmaking. Silently, she was praying for it to end, but she knew it would never end, unless she told her father she already had him- which his father will disapprove of, most probably. Again the choice was being made by her parents. His father nodded his head. He smiled. She sent him off with a see you later and shut her door immediately. Regrets filled her. But she knew the choice wasn't hers to begin with, it was always, and always, for eternity, her parent's. she had tried to act a bit spoiled or defiant, but she just can't bring herself to retaliate her parents. She was weak, with no power, or so, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy valentines my dear readers! I apologise for not updating for 3 weeks! . <strong>

**I want to... but time is not always so kind to wait for me!**

**I Thank all of you for your continual support in january, Please feel free to review cuz i'm looking forward to them!**

**I wish all of you a happy valentines day with your valentines! 3**

**~XOXO Fated Angels, Angel Yuki-Chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Hush and sealed lips. He saw her.** **His heart beat steadily. He knew he would get her easily.**

**Julio**

She walked towards me in a lady-like fashion. I knew that i was surely born to the royal family to meet her, _my angel._ No one could take her away, no one can snatch her away from me as long as i remain in my position, _the prince._

High-tea was served and i looked into her beautiful eyes. She's cute was my only conclusion. Before i knew it, i was lunging forward for her cute dainty pink and perfect lips.

**Louise**

I flinched. His purpose, i discovered.

"What are you..."

His lips were closing in, pressed against my sealed lips, his hands were reaching for me...

"NO!WHAT!"

I tried to scream, scram, away from his grip. I was too weak, too fragile. _Saito..._

**Saito**

_Something felt amiss. Something might have happen. **Something...is calling for me.**_

* * *

><p>I ran until my legs ached... She was nowhere in her most common place. I heard her again. Where could she be? I saw the maid that knocked me down that day. My instinct told me to approach her.<p>

"Hi, are you Louise's personal maid?"

"Yes..." she answered and one observation i made was her face was strangely red. Well, ain't no time to care, i thought.

"Do you know where she is now?" Her face showed an obvious reluctance in giving me the information i wanted. But, in any case, she did.

"She went to have tea with Prince Julio." The mere two word 'Prince Julio' made my blood run wild. How could Louise? Well, i guess i know the dominant reason here : Her Father. My legs automatically started to work, as i feel the rush of wind and the joy of rescuing someone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Louise<strong>

His hold was too _firm._ I struggled, but it got worst as he trailed kisses along the nape of my neck. My face were beet root even as i try not to be. **I already have _him_** was the big bold thought that was running through my mind since the moment this 'prince' 'laid' his hands on me. _**Resilience! Resilience!**_

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, Princess Louise?" He asked, a smirk on his face. His hands were running through my chest.

"Ahhhh! Stop, I'm gonna tell papa! **STOP!**" I threatened.

"Ohhh.. I never knew the Princess of Innovance are so shy. How about here? Eh?"

His hands ran down my thighs and he smoothed over it, touched it and tainted it. All i could do was resist. I squeezed my eyes shut. And prayed. His hands reached under my dress and that sent a jerk through my spine. I can't hold back anymore, this urge.

**"Saito!Saito!Saito!" **I shouted at the top of my voice. He looks frustrated for the first time.

"Who are you calling? Perhaps you want me to pleasure you more?" He carried me to a sofa in the room and laid me gently there. His hands were reaching deeeper into my dress.

**The door slammed open with force. Bang.**

* * *

><p><strong>The two heads turned to see the single figure at the door<strong>

**The girl was relieved, the guy's jaws hanging ajar, afraid the figure at the door would leak out his sinful act, at the same time, annoyed.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prince Julio<strong>

Just when we were getting good, someone had to interfere. He would never get away with it, not with me! And of course, i will give him a threat and make sure he doesn't leak this out! Not to the king and spoil the rapport i have built with the king. _Wait-_ I bet he does not even deserve for me to be worried over such things! **_Nobody tampers with Prince Julio and nobody ever would!_**

The figure at the door walked slowly into the room, every sound he made was clear to me. His eyes held eye contact with me. I stared into his black deadly eyes. This person makes me feel guilty of what i had done a few moment ago with his stare. _Who is he to Louise? Could this person be the person that Louise called previously?_ As all this wild thoughts run through my head, i saw his mouth begin to move.

"_**What have you done to Louise?"**_ He bellowed and the whole room seemed to quiver when he said it-_ He said it! Shouted to a Prince! He is so gonna get it from me, this stranger!_

**"_Who are you to interfere with me, WHO ARE YOU, that dared to challenge me? Do you know who i am? Let me tell you this- I'm the prince of Romalia! How dare YOU, a nobody challenge me?" _**I frustratedly voiced out my inner thoughts to him, all at once, like firing a machine gun.

_**"It doesn't concern me WHO you are! I am going to report this issue and YOU will not be able to interfere and, i will make sure Louise will not encounter YOU again!"**_ with that, he took _Louise's_ hands, lead her out of the room and **BAM!** The door was slammed at me, _IN MY FACE!- I vowed:_

**"YOU WILL GET IT! FOR I AM PRINCE OF ROMALIA!** **No one defies the Prince! I'll get Louise for sure- she would be mine and you won't stand a chance, not even _a one out of a million!"_**


	11. Chapter 11

**In Louise's Room**

**Saito**

She hung onto me, like how she was holding on to dear life, never letting go. I liked how she buried her head in my chest, but this is no time for that. I kissed her on her forehead and wiped away her tears with my fingers. I looked into her eyes, her pink gentle eyes. How I hated it that someone could possibly taint her so forcefully. Thinking about that, something in me snapped. _**Simply atrocious**._

"Louise, lets tell the king what he did to you." I said, but her reaction was not what I would expect - looking down on the bed and avoiding my eye contact, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Louise<strong>

If I tell papa, things would only get worst - He would cut his relation with Romalia and we might go to war with them, since the prince is already unhappy with Saito. Romalia has much more resources than us currently, so we might not have that much advantage. The thing is - I want me and Saito to lead a peaceful life, without anyone interference. Unfortunately, I am very certain that father will disapprove. A Princess marrying a Knight is not even to be thought of. I want to tell papa, but it will only cause nothing but trouble for the whole kingdom.

"Please Saito, we must not tell father, it will only cause trouble for the kingdom." I sighed, after all there was not much i can do.

"But...but _Louise..._what if he..." His worried face made my heart swell and beat for him - him so worried for me.

A sudden spark of inspiration got into my head. Instantly, I knew what to do, there was something that could be done after all!

"Saito, would you be my personal knight?" I asked, looking at him seriously, perhaps blushing a bit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Saito<strong>

Her asking me to be her personal knight - I feel honoured and at the same time...okay, i don't know the word for it. This girl seems to know everything that makes my heart race - just for her and no one else.

"O...kay?" Was what I forced out of my mouth as there was no other way to reply. Indeed, I would be too embarrassed to say anything else. _Me being her personal knight._

* * *

><p>Everything was settled. Nothing but a little tall tale was to be told to the king.<p>

"Papa, I would like to have Knight Saito to be my personal Knight." was what emerged from the Princess' lips that dinner.

"This morning, I was attacked by a swarm of bees and this very Knight standing here protected me and make sure I got away without a scratch."

"Very well then Louise, I shall appoint Knight Saito to be your very Knight." The King promptly agreed, holding his glass of wine up, signalling for cheers.

"Cheers to Knight Saito!" He smiled a pressurising smile.

"My pleasure, my King," and lifted his glass.

* * *

><p>Outside the dinning hall, somebody heard it all. <em>All.<em> He left quickly with a smirk. Could this spell a trouble or will this be a blessing in disguise?


End file.
